


can’t get you out of my head

by siriusblacks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, The Philosopher’s Stone, draco fanboys about harry to dobby, first year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblacks/pseuds/siriusblacks
Summary: Draco Malfoy making zero sense while ranting to Dobby, his house elf, about Harry Bloody Potter.
(Set in the summer following Draco’s first year; a while before Dobby appeared to Harry.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I LITERALLY DON’T KNOW WHAT THIS IS! I wrote this in fifteen minutes and it is the first Harry Potter related work I wrote (: hopefully the first of many more (longer works, lol.)
> 
> I didn’t proofread this or edit anything yet so please feel free to point out any mistakes — whether they were grammarical, in spelling or just canonly wrong!
> 
> Song title from One Direction’s Half A Heart.
> 
> I unfortunately don’t own any of the following characters. Don’t sue me, I’m broke.

 

“Okay, Dobby, so you probably have heard of him and you think that you know him but if you know him like everybody else does, then you probably do not really know him. To everyone, he is the oh-so-amazing Harry Potter.”

Draco was sitting criss-cross on his bed back at the Malfoy manor. Dobby was standing silently at the end of his bed, a small smile tugging at his thin lips. at this point, Draco was rolling his eyes while putting emphasis on Harry’s name as he spoke.

“Harry Potter, the youngest seeker in a century. Harry Potter, the the the cutest boy at school with the ugly, messy hair and the dazzling — in an ugly way — green eyes. Harry Potter, who is always found roaming the hallways at night and always found at the scene, probably saving the day by tripping and stumbling everywhere. Harry Potter, the only survivor of the killing curse. Harry bloody Potter.”

Hand motions, definitely. Draco was doing hand motions in the air every time he said the words ‘Harry’ and ‘Potter.’ At the end, though, he just sighed and threw his head back against his pillows before untangling his legs and lying still. Dobby coughed to hide a chuckle, but Draco still caught it.

“What’s funny?” He glared at the elf, expecting to intimidate him only to find him grinning.

“Nothing, young master!” Dobby squeaked, still grinning. “Would master Draco please tell Dobby how does he see Harry Potter like; how differently he views him than everyone else?”

“I —“ Draco paused, biting his lip, “yes. Harr— Potter is an annoying brat. I do not understand why no one can see it, but maybe they just do not keep a closer eye on him like I do? I do not know. But he is an annoying brat because everyone gives him attention and everyone craves his attention but he is so bloody oblivious to everything, okay? The only way to get his attention for real is to insult him — to treat him differently than everyone else does. It does not hurt him, though, because he still manages to fight back. Not that he is as good as I am, but whatever. Harry Potter is so bloody oblivious. He is also beautiful; I’m sure you had noticed. I mean, a lot of things are beautiful, but he just has a different type of beauty, you know? He is sarcastic when he is not being an awkward git, and it is amusing. his sarcasm, especially with severus, always ends him in detention. He deserves it, but he really does not?”

“Dobby is sorry, young master,” Dobby interrupted, “but is this it? Harry Potter is very oblivious and is great at sarcasm?”

“No, everyone knows this,” Draco huffed, hiding his face with his hands, “Merlin, I do not know. I do not know Potter and my knowledge about him is just as limited as everybody else’s— except for Weasel and the mud— know-it-all. Hermoine. Whom I could easily be better than when it comes to studying if I tried harder instead of wasting my time on the git- Potter. But okay, is this what you wanted me to admit? That I do not know him?”

“Not really,” Dobby shook his head. Draco raised his eyebrow at the ceiling, confused to why Dobby was so calm and smiling. Confused to why Dobby was always calm and happy whenever Draco poured out his heart.

“Then what? Do you want me to admit that I know him as much as everyone but my prescriptive of him is deeper since I overlook the things that make everyone like him? Or that I truly want to get to know him because I envy his friendship with Weasley and Granger? Or that I want to be his friend because, for some reason, I find myself able to be useful and help him if I was given the chance to. Because he is the hero and he is on the good side and I am not but I could be if I was with him. I could have a real friend and I could be able to save my family and everybody else and prove myself. I could help him and I could make him happy when he feels down and I could give him clothes because his clothes are so — ugh.”

Dobby nodded, but Draco’s eyes were still tracing the stars on the enchanted ceiling of his bedroom.

“I would be an amazing friend — I would try as hard as I can. But I don’t have any other chances because I wasted my only chance by insulting Weasley and being too rude. It hurt, when he just rejected me. Dobby, do you know what the sorting hat said to me?”

“No, sir. Dobby does not know.”

“It said to me that I was and will be misunderstood, and that I would be a great Gryffindor and I would be a great hero if I picked Gryffindor. I didn’t reply, I was confused and just lost and suddenly the hat screamed, “Slytherin.” that was all. ‘Misunderstood,’ and a ‘would-be’ hero if I went to Gryffindor.

“I wasn’t given a choice, for some reason. It told me I would do well in Gryffindor, but it placed me in Slytherin. I’m fine with that, I love being a Slytherin but I would love to be Potter’s friend. Don’t tell anyone about this. He is amazing, okay? He is a hero and he will do great things and he will save lives and I will just watch him from aside, hopefully I will not be on any sides. My dad spoke about Vol— the Dark Lord’s return with my mother, a few nights ago when he thought I was asleep and I hope that it is not true. But he doubts it. I hope nothing happens. I hope that bloody Harry Potter can save the world while I watch him peacefully from afar and that’s it.”

“He is amazing, I think. Do not tell anyone I said that. I just think he is amazing and can do great things and — and if you ever meet him, be respectful and love him and be his friend because it is the thing I didn’t do and still regret.”

Dobby nodded as Draco stumbled out of his bed and straightened his back. “Come on, I want to practice seeking,” was all what he said before rushing out of the room. Dobby stood silently, smiling a little at nothing before following after Draco.

Draco didn’t need to know that when some news broke and the summer passed, Dobby appeared to Harry Potter to warn him about school and mentioned that he heard some great things about him. Also, Harry Potter didn’t need to know that Draco vented and ranted to Dobby about him every few days, and that while sometimes those rants ended with Draco feeling guilty and angry, they still ended with him sighing fondly and chuckling at other times. No one needed to know anything but Dobby, the little house elf who loved those two boys dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your opinions? Any kudos would be appreciated, too :) x


End file.
